Always On Your Side
by thecutevillan
Summary: This is just a series of Percabeth oneshots. They're fluffy, but not completely over-the-top. Just little moments full of Percabeth. Enjoy!
1. Knight in Shining Armor

**Always On Your Side, a Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fanfic**

**Summary:**

**This is just a series of Percabeth oneshots. They don't really have anything to do with each other; just cute little moments full of Percabeth fluff! There may even be a songfic with Sting & Sheryl Crow's duet! The POV switches between them, but I put it at the top just in case.**

**Knight in Shining Armor**

(Annabeth's POV)

I hate spiders.

No, not hate. I _despise_ spiders with a passion that burns like a thousand suns.

The reason why I hate spiders, you ask? Have you not heard of the Arachne and Athena myth? You haven't? … Well, I'm not going to bore you with anything; you can read it on your own time.

Anyway, on with the story.

I'd been sitting on the steps of the Athena cabin, flipping through one of my many architecture books. Julia, my half-sister, sat beside me, reading _The Illiad_.

"Annabeth, Percy's here." Julia murmured, causing me to look up. Sure enough, Percy was there, his hands shoved in his pockets as he strolled up.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I said, going back to my book.

"Hey yourself, Wise Girl."

Julia frowned.

"Do you want something?"

I nudged her with my elbow. She brushed it off with a shrug.

"Well, I wanted to see if Annabeth wanted to hang out until dinner." Percy replied. Well why don't you ask _me_, Seaweed Brain, since I'm sitting right in front of you?

"I'm right here, Percy." I got up, dropping the book next to Julia. "Seriously, Percy, your head is _so_ full of kelp."

Percy grinned anyway; he knew I was only kidding. We walked down the path to the beach, the spot we normally went to so we could talk. Percy just looked out at the calm waters, smiling contentedly. I picked up a handful of the sand, letting it slip through my fingers.

A small black insect was scuttling towards us; my eyes grew wide as I tried to stand up and run away.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" Percy asked, looking around.

"Spider!" I shrieked, pointing at it. Percy sighed; he'd been through this before.

He stood up, brushed the sand off his pants and walked over to where the spider sat. He picked up a twig and poked it.

"Don't do that!" I cried, taking several steps back.

"Why? I'm trying to get it on the stick so I can kill it for you."

I was too busy spazzing out to argue, so when the spider finally crawled onto the stick, Percy waved it at me, making me take another step back. Naturally, that was into the freezing water of the Long Island Sound, so I yelped.

Percy disappeared for several minutes, but he finally returned, no stick in his hand.

"Did you kill it?"

Percy looked at me like I was a complete idiot; I'd gotten it a couple times before.

"What do you think, Wise Girl?"

I ran over and hugged him.

"Thank you, O knight in shining armor."

I _swear_ that Percy turned pink. And I guess I did too.


	2. Christmas Shopping and Mistletoe

**Christmas Shopping and Mistletoe**

(Percy's POV)

"But _Mom!_" I whined, pouting. I know, I know. I'm 15 and I whine.

My mom chuckled, shaking her head.

"She's going to be at JFK in a couple hours, dear."

"Why didn't you tell me you invited Annabeth over for Christmas?"

We were standing in our small kitchen, making dinner. It was a week before Christmas, and Annabeth had called me, saying she was so happy that my mother had invited her over for Christmas. I was literally freaking out.

Mom shrugged, cutting up a carrot.

"Surprises, Percy. You know that if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore!"

I frowned, ripping pieces of lettuce up and dumping them into the salad bowl. Mom looked down at her watch.

"Oh! We better get going if we're going to pick Annabeth up on time."

I sulked the whole ride. I mean, I was excited to see Annabeth, but it would've been nice if I'd had some early warning.

We stood waiting outside Gate 15. I sighed, leaning against the support beam next to me. Mom chuckled again.

"_Flight 251 from San Francisco International to JFK International, now arriving._"

I stayed where I was, watching the door for my friend. Mom, of course, held up the sign she'd made for Annabeth; I thought it was useless, seeing as Annabeth wasn't blind, but just as dyslexic as me.

People began streaming out of the plane. After about five minutes, I saw my blonde-haired, tan, gray-eyed best friend walk out. She looked around, and she spotted me before my mom got the chance to wave the sign around a bit.

"Seaweed Brain!" I heard her cry as she rushed over, tackling me in a giant bear hug.

"Hey Annabeth!" I managed; she was practically choking me.

She let go, noticing my mom.

"Hi Ms. Jackson!" she hugged my mom, finally turning back to me. "Thanks for inviting me!"

"No problem, dear." Mom replied, patting her shoulder.

We drove back to the apartment and had dinner. Annabeth got my room, while I slept on the couch.

Almost a full week passed. Mom went off to work this one morning, leaving me and Annabeth with nothing to do, so we decided to get our Christmas shopping done.

Annabeth got an ornament for the tree for my mom; a trident, to be exact. I got an owl for Annabeth to take back to her house in San Francisco.

"Does Paul know?" she asked, placing the glass ornament into a bag as we left the store. I nodded.

"She had to tell him once he proposed." I chuckled, the memory clear as day. "Dad came by, and he asked."

"Oh."

Suddenly, the people around began smiling at us. I was confused, but Annabeth knew what was going on, as always. She tugged at my jacket.

"Percy, look." she murmured, pointing up.

Above us was a small clump of green leaves that were blooming with white flowers. I swallowed, knowing what the plant was.

"Mistletoe." Annabeth breathed, looking at me.

We stared at each other for a very long time. I looked around; everyone was staring at us, waiting for us to kiss.

Something touched my cheek. The crowd started whining, and I assumed Annabeth had kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh, bug off!" I cried, waving them away.

"Come on, kiss her already!" someone in the crowd shouted, and everyone agreed.

Annabeth sighed.

"Percy, come on, let's just go."

I shrugged, taking her hand and we started to weave through the crowd.

Naturally the crowd wouldn't let us past. So, what did I do?

I kissed Annabeth. She was stunned, and the crowd started cheering like crazy.

"There. Now let us through."

The crowd parted, and we left.

"Did you do that just to leave?"

I looked at Annabeth.

"What?"

"Did you kiss me just to leave?"

I stopped walking, staring at those stunning gray eyes.

"Partially." I finally answered, walking off again.

"What do you mean by _partially?!_"

Ah, the joys of Christmastime.


	3. Jealousy Isn't a Virtue

**So, this was inevitable. Percy is jealous of Edward Cullen. Oh noes! And BTW, I have _nothing_ against Twilight; I absolutely adore it.**

**Jealousy I****sn't**** a Virtue**

(Annabeth's POV)

Oh, dear gods. Please help me.

Perseus Dylan Jackson is jealous of a fictional vampire.

Yes, he is jealous of Edward Cullen, the creation of Stephenie Meyer. Sure, this Edward may have coppery hair, topaz eyes, and he's perfect in every single way, but he's completely fake.

I remember when Percy first found me reading _Twilight_. I was sitting on the beach, struggling through the book. I may be smart, but I'm still dyslexic. Anyway, Percy came up behind me; I looked up at the sound of his footsteps.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

"Hey, Wise Girl. Whatcha reading?" he asked, plopping down next to me.

"_Twilight_, by Stephenie Meyer. It's pretty good."

"What's it about?"

I grinned.

"It's about a girl named Bella who falls in love with a vampire. There's a whole series."

Percy frowned.

"A vampire?"

I laughed.

"His name is Edward Cullen. Silena told me he's supposed to be gorgeous, and—"

"And what?"

I looked at him.

"He sparkles in sunlight, Percy." I giggled. "It's really a sappy love story underneath."

He looked miffed about something.

"What?" I asked, nudging him.

"You like this…this _Edward Cullen_."

He said the name as if he was saying _Clarisse is gorgeous_.

I started laughing. Percy got this confused look on his face. Oh gods, it was cute.

"I do not, Percy! How could I? He's a fictional character!"

He ignored my question, standing up and storming off.

Two days later, I cornered him.

"Percy, this is absolutely _ridiculous!_" I cried, shaking my arms at him. He took a step away from me. "Edward Cullen _isn't_ real! I can't see why you're jealous of him!"

Percy shrugged, staring into my eyes.

"I know it is, Annabeth. You just said he was handsome, and…" he trailed off.

"Percy, _Silena_ said that. _I_ didn't."

He narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't?"

I shook my head.

"Nope."

Percy threw his arms around me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Well, good!"

"Annabeth!" Silena called from her cabin. "I just got _New Moon_, the sequel to _Twilight_! Edward leaves Bella in this one!"

"What?!" I cried, wrenching out of Percy's grasp.

I felt Percy's glare on my back; I turned and kissed him on the lips for a short second.

"Trust me. I like you more than Edward Cullen." I snorted. "Besides, you're _much_ cuter."

Percy turned the color of a ripe tomato as I ran off to talk to Silena.


	4. When Will You Ask Her Out?

**When Will You Ask Her Out?**

(Percy's POV)

"When will you ask her out?"

I'd been sitting on the steps of the arena with Grover, who sat beside me while munching on an aluminum can contentedly. Now, he was looking directly at me, bits of aluminum caught in his goatee. I blinked several times, letting what he'd said sink in.

"Wh-what'd you say?"

Grover frowned.

"I asked you when you are going to ask Annabeth out."

I blinked again.

"Did I hear you correctly?"

Grover glared at me and went back to his can.

"Yes you did, Percy. Both you and Annabeth forget I can read emotions." He shook his head. "Whenever you two are anywhere near each other, I get sick to my stomach." He made a gagging motion. "Honestly, you need to ask her out before Silena or her mom intervenes."

We sat there for a while; I sat in stunned silence, while Grover chewed his can with a grin on his face. Not much later, a familiar blonde-haired girl strode into the arena. She noticed us and raced up the steps, sitting on the other side of Grover.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

I didn't answer, and neither did Grover.

"Hello?" Annabeth asked, waving a hand in front of Grover's face.

I blinked a couple times.

"Annabeth, will you go out with me?"

I think even the people in _China_ could hear Grover's squeal of delight.


	5. That Red Headed Menace

**That Red-Headed Menace**

(Annabeth's POV)

"Gods damn it!"

I was sitting in my room at my father's house. I'd been trying to sew closed a hole in my favorite Camp Half-Blood shirt…to no avail, of course. I used to be a very good seamstress, but not anymore apparently.

I'd somehow managed to get the point of one of the straight pins I'd been using stuck under my thumbnail. I'm not going to describe it any more (I'll let you picture it) except that it hurt more than a bite from a pit scorpion.

I heard footsteps from down the hall, and soon my father opened my bedroom door with a scowl on his face.

"Annabeth, how many times have I told you _not_ to curse in this house?"

I knew he'd told me **exactly** 205 times since I'd come home, but I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of winning the argument. Don't get me wrong; I love my dad, but he can be overly strict at times.

"But Dad—"

"No buts, Annabeth!"

I scowled back at him, holding up my injured thumb. His expression changed immediately.

"Oh." He started to close my door. "Well…uh…we've got band aids if you need 'em."

I smiled; my dad _may_ get on my nerves at times, but he's still pretty cool. A little weird, maybe, but still cool.

"Alright. Thanks."

As soon as I'd gotten the pin out of my thumb and I'd gotten a band aid on it, I turned back to my shirt. The hole I was mending had appeared after I'd gone on a tiny little adventure with Percy back at camp.

When I thought about Seaweed Brain, I smiled sadly. I picked up the needle to start working again.

"Whatcha smilin' for, Annie?"

I was so startled that I rammed the needle through the fabric and it stabbed my _other_ thumb.

"Ow!" I looked up. "Thanks a lot, Thalia."

Thalia grinned, plopping down on my bed. She was in her usual Hunter garb; silver everything. I could hardly believe that she would soon be younger than me.

"My pleasure."

I rolled my eyes and tried to start on the hole again. I heard Thalia mumble something in Greek under her breath. The only two words I caught were 'mortal' and 'Percy'.

_Mortal?_ I wondered. _What would Percy be doing with a mortal?_

Then I remembered _her_. Just thinking about her made my stomach turn over in hatred. What the _**Hades**_ was Seaweed Brain—_**my**_ Seaweed Brain, mind you—doing with that red-headed menace?

I must have been clenching my fists because Thalia was taking my hands off of the shirt, which now had bloodstains on it I'd never seen before.

"Okay, no more sewing for _you_, Annabeth."

I was too busy brooding to complain when Thalia dragged me downstairs and poured an entire bottle of hydrogen peroxide on my hands.

"Mortals." I muttered. Thalia looked up at me from behind the mountain of band aids in front of her.

"What mortals?"

"That red-headed menace! Gods damn her!"

Thalia blinked a couple times.

"Who's a red-headed menace?"

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Never mind." I said, smiling.

But one day—one day very _soon_—that stupid red-head will pay for stealing away **my** Kelp Head.

No, scratch that.

She'll pay for stealing away my _**Percy Jackson**_.


	6. Insufferable Idiots

**Insufferable Idiots**

**Okay, so I'm re-doing my Rachel chapter. I got a couple reviews about it (thanks Honest101 and percabeth777!) so I'm changing it. I agree that it was out of character. I was going to do this sooner, but I didn't get the third and fourth books for Christmas like I was expecting. Let's just say that I was not a happy camper. (ha ha, camper. Ha…okay, so it's not that funny.)**

* * *

(Rachel's POV)

Percy Jackson is an idiot.

He really is. No matter how many times I try to get him to realize that Annabeth has a major crush on him, he always looks at me like I've sprouted horns. It's like he's a mortal, too, but can't see through the Mist. I've even tried making him realize that he likes Annabeth back, but that doesn't work. At all.

See, I always happen to catch Annabeth when she's in one of her daydreaming sessions where she stares at Percy. The one time she saw me looking, she turned pink and told me to bug off. She must think that Percy likes me more than her (which he doesn't. Trust me) because she gets extremely jealous whenever Percy and I talk or even agree on something.

Now that I think about it, they're both idiots. I know Annabeth is the daughter of the goddess of wisdom and everything, but still. They should at least be able to see that they really like each other.

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are insufferable idiots.


	7. Her Own Little World

**Her Own Little World**

(Percy's POV)

It's easy to daydream when you're a half-blood.

At least for me it is. All I really have to do is start staring at something. Then, in no time at all, my mind drifts to things like pinochle and Annabeth's architecture book that she wants me to read.

Annabeth was talking to me once when I accidentally started daydreaming. (Keyword there is _accidentally._) It took a few minutes for me to realize that she was snapping her fingers inches in front of my face. Finally, she just thwacked me on the nose.

"Ow!"

Annabeth frowned.

"You shouldn't have been daydreaming. It's very disrespectfully, especially when someone's talking."

"Sorry. I just didn't get much sleep last night, that's all."

She sighed, looking out over the lake.

"You know, I do that sometimes, too. But it only happens when I'm alone."

"Happens all the time for me."

Annabeth chuckled, shaking her head.

"It would be for _you_, Seaweed Brain."

We were silent for a few minutes. I thought about that book, and I chanced a glance over at her. I half-expected her to be scowling, like she was thinking up the next great plan for capture the flag, but she wasn't frowning.

Annabeth was just looking out across the lake, no real expression on her face. Her gray eyes were looking at the woods across the way, but I got the feeling she wasn't _really_ looking at them. It was like she was in her own little world, and I would most likely be yelled at for bringing her out of it.

I slowly got up and walked down the pier. Once I got to the bank, I looked back at Annabeth. She was still sitting there, her hands on the dock beside her, her blonde hair in its usual ponytail. Her Yankees cap sat behind her, where she'd put it so it wouldn't get crushed or wet.

I decided I was better off leaving her there. She was in a peaceful state, and I couldn't bring her out of it, even if I'd wanted to.

She was in her own little world, just like I was sometimes.


	8. Of Pegasi and Sugar Cubes

**Of Pegasi and Sugar Cubes**

(Annabeth's POV)

I had acted on impulse.

I wasn't even supposed to be in the pegasus stable that late at night. Everyone else was asleep, breathing peacefully. I, however, was restless. I didn't know what else to do, so I yanked on my gray sweatshirt, grabbed an apple and a small box of sugar cubes and headed down to the stable.

Blackjack, Percy's most faithful steed, looked up immediately when I softly closed the stable door behind me. He nickered quietly, and when I reached him, I held out a hand. He pressed his soft muzzle against my palm.

"Hey, Blackjack."

Blackjack sniffed at me, and I knew he'd gotten a whiff of the apple and sugar cubes. I pulled the fruit out of my sweatshirt's pocket and fed it to him. In a nanosecond, Blackjack had devoured the apple in a 'giant goat bite' as Grover would say.

I laughed softly.

"Yeah, you like those, huh?"

I wondered what Blackjack was thinking. It would be nice if I had Percy's ability to talk to horses. That was one thing I liked about Poseidon; he created horses, and the first Pegasus came from the foam of the waves and Medusa's blood after Perseus slayed her. Disgusting, I know, but still really cool. I was envious of that one ability Percy had. Horses were my favorite animals, aside from owls, of course.

I produced a few sugar cubes from the box in my pocket, and they disappeared in the same manner that the apple had.

"I bet Percy doesn't give you many of those, does he?"

Blackjack's ears went back (though he wasn't angry) and he pressed his face into my torso. I ran my fingers across his giant cheekbone.

"You shouldn't give him sugar cubes, you know. Now he'll just get really needy."

I looked up to see Percy leaning on the door frame of the stable entrance. He was wearing a black jacket, his hands stuffed into the pockets. Blackjack yanked his head out of my hands and nickered angrily in Percy's direction.

"Hey, take it easy, big guy." Percy murmured, holding his hands up. Blackjack ignored him and turned back to me. I laughed quietly again as Percy gave an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, I know she has sugar cubes, Blackjack." he mumbled, holding out his hand for the black pegasus to sniff. Blackjack nipped at Percy's outstretched hand.

"Blackjack, be nice." I whispered, brushing his forelock to one side of his face. "Don't want to make Kelp Head here angry."

Blackjack looked at Percy.

"Yeah, Annabeth calls me that."

Blackjack whinnied, and I swore it sounded like laughter.

"Oh, you're so totally wrong." Percy frowned. "And stop calling me 'boss.'"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Blackjack calls you 'boss'?"

Percy nodded.

"Long story." he said, and I nodded. We had lots of those these days. "So, what are you doing out here, Annabeth?"

I shrugged, and I realized just how tired I really was. I felt like I was close to collapsing.

"Couldn't sleep." I finally answered, not taking my eyes off of Blackjack. He pressed his nose into my chest again, and I patted his neck.

"Yeah. Me neither."

We stood in silence, just listening to Blackjack and the other Pegasi breathing. Blackjack seemed to be the only one awake. After a minute, Percy rubbed a spot on Blackjack's shoulder, just above his raven-colored wing. Blackjack didn't mind.

"Hey, be quiet, Blackjack. You don't know what you're talking about." Percy said, rolling his eyes.

Now would be a wonderful time to hear what Blackjack was thinking. Blackjack just snorted, sniffing at my face. I laughed quietly as he covered me with pegasus spit.

"Stop it!" I whispered. Percy nodded a little, and Blackjack stopped. Then, Percy sighed through his nose, which was kind of weird for him. He'd never done it before. (He sort of sounded like Blackjack for a second.)

"Well, go back to the Athena cabin and get some sleep, Wise Girl."

I looked at Percy. His tangled black hair hung around his head, sticking up in different directions, with a small gray strand hanging in his face. We both had _that_ souvenir from Mount Tam and our time with holding the sky. His green eyes were watching Blackjack intently. I had a sudden urge to comb his hair down, and before I could stop myself, my hand's already there, brushing the strand of gray hair out of his face.

Percy looked up when I brushed back his hair, his face flushing. I blushed too, retracting my hand.

"Sorry." I murmured. I handed Percy my box of sugar cubes and walked towards the stable door. I stopped as I opened the door and turned back.

Percy was looking at Blackjack, feeding him some of the sugar cubes. I smiled, and just as I was about to turn back to the door, Percy spoke.

"Good night, Wise Girl."

I blushed and opened the stable door more.

"Good night, Seaweed Brain."

As I closed the stable door behind me, Blackjack nickered.

"Oh, shut up, Blackjack. You're hallucinating." Percy said.

If only I could speak to horses.


	9. Viva la Vida

**Viva la Vida**

(Percy's POV)

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

I sat on my bunk, tapping my foot with my fingers with the drumbeat. My stepdad, Paul, had recommended Coldplay to me, so I'd downloaded one of their songs—_Viva la Vida_—onto my iPod. They were actually really good.

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemies eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the King!"_

There was a knock on the door to the cabin. I turned around to see Annabeth there, clipboard in hand. I took one of my earbuds out of my ear.

"Oh, hey. You doing inspections?"

She nodded sadly.

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

Annabeth looked around the cabin—it was relatively clean for once, and Tyson wasn't there to clean up my messes. I'd had to do it all myself.

"Not too shabby." She finally said, writing on her clipboard.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said, turning the volume down on my iPod.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

"What song are you listening to?"

I looked up; Annabeth was walking closer. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her hair as she got a couple yards away.

"Uh…_Viva la Vida_ by Coldplay."

_For some reason I can not explain_

_Once you know there was never, never an honest word_

_That was when I ruled the world_

Annabeth's face lit up in a bright smile.

"I love Coldplay!" she said, fishing in her pocket for her cell phone. She flipped it open and showed me the screen's background—it was Coldplay's _ Viva la Vida_ album artwork.

I stared at her.

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People could not believe what I'd become_

"I never knew you liked Coldplay."

Annabeth laughed, turning back to leave.

"There's still a lot you don't know about me, Seaweed Brain."

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who would ever want to be King?_

That night at the campfire, Annabeth plopped down next to me.

"Hey Percy."

"Hi."

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

"So, you really like Coldplay?"

She nodded, her gray eyes smiling.

"I've been to a couple of their concerts. They're so cool!"

_For some reason I can not explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world_

For a moment, Annabeth seemed like your typical teenage girl, happily chatting away about her favorite bands. She went on tell me that she also liked K T Tunstall, Sting, The Police, U2 and Green Day (Thalia had introduced her to the last band).

"Wow. That's a lot."

Annabeth chuckled, bumping me.

"Yeah. _Viva la Vida_'s cool. It's about a disgraced king. I love it."

"It's pretty good."

Annabeth sighed.

"I kind of feel like that king when I listen to it."

_Hear Jerusalem bells are ringings_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

That night, I listened to my Coldplay song again. I started to understand why Annabeth liked them so much—their lyrics were easy to understand.

_For some reason I can not explain_

_I know Saint Peter will call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

As the music faded away, I smiled. I was the king of my world, just like Annabeth was the queen of hers.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I like Coldplay. And all the other bands that Annabeth says she likes. I finally got _Viva la Vida_ on my iPod, and I'm so happy! Also, I may do Percy's version of the Blackjack oneshot.**


	10. Such Great Heights

**Such Great Heights**

(Percy's POV)

I have trouble sleeping.

Mainly that's because of the whole 'I-don't-have-dreams-I-have-nightmares-and-or-visions' thing. Sometimes, it just sucks being a half-blood. I mean, I get those kinds of sleep-messages every night, especially since the Battle of the Labyrinth.

One night, just before the end of the summer session, I was sitting in bed, struggling through the book we had to read for summer homework. Something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked up to see Annabeth walking past my window, her hair pulled back and a rumpled gray sweatshirt protecting her from the cool evening.

I threw back the covers on my bed and went to the window, watching as Annabeth made her way to the pegasus stable and went inside. I looked back at Tyson, who was snoring on the bed across the cabin from mine. Nothing short of a tornado could wake him up.

I pulled on my jacket and slipped on some flip flops, following Annabeth to the stable. As I slowly opened the door, I could see her feeding Blackjack an apple. He snatched it up immediately, making her laugh quietly.

"Yeah, you like those, huh?"

_Yes, yes I do. Couldn't you tell, being the girl who tells boss off about stuff?_ Blackjack replied, although she couldn't hear that.

Annabeth sighed, hair falling out of her ponytail, including the gray strand from Mount Tam. She gave my pegasus some sugar cubes, which he gulped down like water.

_Good stuff! Good stuff. I like you a whole lot, Annabeth...Hey, can you give me some more of those things?_

"I bet Percy doesn't give you many of those, does he?" she asked, smiling a bit.

_No, no he doesn't._

Blackjack's ears went back (though he wasn't angry) and he pressed his face into her chest; she ran her fingers across his giant cheekbone. I decided to speak up.

"You shouldn't give him sugar cubes, you know. Now he'll just get really needy."

Annabeth looked up when I spoke. Blackjack yanked his head out of her hands and nickered angrily in my direction.

_Oh yeah, thanks a lot, boss. That's the last time I let __**you**__ ride me._

"Hey, take it easy, big guy." I muttered, holding my hands up. Blackjack snorted.

_I'll take it easy when you apologize. Besides. She has sugar cubes. You don't. _With that, he turned back to Annabeth. She laughed quietly again as I sighed, shaking my head.

"Yeah, I know she has sugar cubes, Blackjack." I mumbled, holding out my hand for the black pegasus to sniff. Blackjack nipped at the hand I offered.

"Blackjack, be nice." Annabeth whispered, brushing his forelock to one side of his face. "Don't want to make Kelp Head here angry."

Blackjack looked at me.

_Kelp Head? Seriously, boss?_

"Yeah, Annabeth calls me that."

Blackjack whinnied, laughing.

_HA! That's hilarious, boss! Annabeth must really love you to call you that!_

"Oh, you're so totally wrong." I frowned. "And stop calling me 'boss.' It's not necessary."

Annabeth cocked an eyebrow.

"Blackjack calls you 'boss'?" she asked, mocking in her voice.

I nodded.

"Long story." I said, and she nodded. We had lots of those these days. "So, what are you doing out here, Annabeth?"

She shrugged, and she blinked slowly, like her eyelids were as heavy as lead. I myself felt like I was going to pass out.

"Couldn't sleep." she finally answered, not taking her eyes off of Blackjack. He pressed his nose into her chest again, and she patted his neck.

"Yeah. Me neither."

We stood in silence, just listening to Blackjack and the other pegasi breathing. After a minute, I rubbed a spot on Blackjack's shoulder, just above his raven-colored wing, the spot where he was most ticklish. He leaned into my hand.

_Oooh, yeah, right there boss._ He paused. _So, are you two going out or something? Or maybe you're too chicken to ask her._

"Hey, be quiet, Blackjack. You don't know what you're talking about." I said, rolling my eyes.

Blackjack just snorted, sniffing at Annabeth's face. She laughed quietly as he covered her face in pegasus spit.

"Stop it!" she whispered. I nodded a little and told him to stop, and Blackjack obliged. I sighed through my nose, noticing that Annabeth looked at me strangely.

"Well, go back to the Athena cabin and get some sleep, Wise Girl." I finally said without looking up.

I could tell she was looking at me. Through Blackjack's eyes I could see her, too; her hair was pulled back sloppily, like she'd done it in a hurry. The gray strand had been tucked behind her ear. Suddenly, she reached up and brushed the hair out of my face. I jumped, startled, looking right at her. I felt my face flushing. Annabeth blushed as well, retracting her hand.

"Sorry." she murmured. She handed me the box of sugar cubes and walked towards the stable door. She stopped as she opened the door.

I was looking at Blackjack, feeding him some of the sugar cubes. In the corner of my eye, I saw her smile, and just as she was about to turn back to the door, I spoke.

"Good night, Wise Girl."

Annabeth blushed and opened the stable door more.

"Good night, Seaweed Brain."

As she closed the stable door behind her, Blackjack nickered.

_You two have the hots for each other. I know you do._

"Oh, shut up, Blackjack. You're hallucinating." I said, ignoring the fact that Annabeth was probably still listening. I heard the stable door close and I looked up. Through the window next to the door, I could see Annabeth's retreating figure.

I turned back to Blackjack.

"Thank you, Blackjack." I said sarcastically.

_You're welcome._

I rolled my eyes, feeding him the rest of the sugar cubes. With a sigh, I returned to the Poseidon cabin. I looked over at the Athena cabin, relieved to see all of the kids inside asleep.

Suddenly, going to sleep didn't seem so bad.

* * *

**So, I decided to do _Of Pegasi and Sugarcubes _from Percy's POV. Enjoy! ^^**


End file.
